


Stories from Skyrim.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First time writing fantasy, MC is a wood elf, Non-dragonborn MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: A small thing about my Skyrim OC's, Join them as they visit the cold tundra of Tamriel.
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Samindel Nightbranch.

Bosmer Thief. 

Full name:

Samindel Anehwen Nightbranch. 

Age:

22.

Place of Birth

Eldenroot, Valenwood.

All though she hasn't returned to her home country since turning nineteen.

Appearance:

Long crimson hair.

Black eyes.

Pear body shape.

Short. (even among bosmer)

Parents/ Family:

The youngest of five children, she has four brothers: (From eldest to youngest)

Sylcior.

Anguglos.

Falrron & Danelorn (twins.)

Her parents:

Farsandra (mother)

Ervagor (father)

Family history:

Dating back generations, The Nightbranch's have made fine clothing, Her eldest brother Slycior follows in this tradition as his fathers apprentice. 

Anguglos is a cook at a local tavern.

Falrron and Danelorn both signed on with the city guards.

Not wanting too be married off to another rich family's heir, Samindel decided to forge her own away, and after much convincing her parents let her go off to visit the world.

So far, she seems to have settled in Skyrim.


	2. New character introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, My new OC Briie Storm-Dawn.

Nord Assassin. 

Full name:

Briie Alelestris Storm-Dawn.

Age:

21.

Place of Birth

The Storm-Dawn farm in the Reach.

Appearance:

Long blonde hair.

Light blue eyes.

Average height/build.

Parents/ Family:

Fairika (mother, deceased.) 

Lygndi (Father, deceased.)

Family history:

Her family farm was attacked by Forsworn bandits when she was ten, destroying the farm and killing her parents, making her a orphan. 

She then grew up on the streets, she learnt how to sing as a way to make money, she also taught herself how to steal and pick locks.

Joined the Dark Brotherhood when she was fifteen.


	3. Anissa and Yrski Sararson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Khajiit twins, raised by Nords, In Solitude.

Anissa (Mage.)

Full name:

Anissa Harsari Sararson.

Age:

26

Appearance:

Black fur and whiskers, bright orange eyes, long black hair.

Yrski (Warrior)

Full name:

Yrski Joshkir Sarason.

Age:

26.

Appearance:

Black fur and whiskers, Bright yellow eyes, a short black Mohawk. 

Family history:

Found as babies by the side of the road, in the remains of a Khajit caravan by Jesprallod Sarason, He collected them up and took them home to his wife Teky, unable to have children of their own they decided to adopt the orphans.

They had they're names sewn into the blankets they were found bundeled in, Joshkir and Harsari, but not wanting they're children to stick out even more than they already did, the parents changed their names to Yrski and Anissa.

The twins are always together, now they travel Skyrim looking for some advancement in Magic that will earn Anissa a place in the history books, Yrski is just making sure his sister doesn't end up dead in a crypt somewhere. 


	4. Cold feet. *Sami*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally crossing the boarder, Samindel finds herself in Helgan, a quaint nord village.

The snow is up to Samindel's shins as she trudges towards the village's walls.

After days of camping in the wilderness she would be happy to have a sit down and a warm meal.

As she enters the village, the smell of fires and freshly cooked meat hits her senses. There's a woman on a front porch, Sweeping away snow from her front door.

"Excuse me." She walks towards the woman, almost skidding on the icy floor "My apologies Madam..I was curious, might there be a place where I can get a hot meal?"

The older woman, A true Nord Woman, strong faced, skin sun beaten from years of farming, the snow settles in her grey hair, she smiles.

"Of course, there's a inn just down the road.." The woman looks her up and down "All though, You're more than welcome to come in and have food with me, There's a strew on the fire."

"I wouldn't wish to impose."

The woman shakes her head "Nonsense...Come on in."

The house inside is small, one room with a hearth blazing away, a animal skin rug lies on the stone floor.

"Take off you're cloak.." The woman places the broom she'd been using to wipe away snow in a bucket by the front door "I can put your boots by the fire, if you wish."

Samindel is shocked, in her jounrey no one outside of Valenwood at treated her with such kindness, then again, she might not have realised she's an elf yet.

"I thank you Miss."

She takes off her cloak and hangs it up on a clearly home carved coat rack, she then takes off her boots, the woman places them in front of the fire.

"Oh my." The woman gasps, and Samindel expects the insults to come but rather the woman smiles "I used to have hair like that...brighter than yours."

Samindel smiles "Its a family trait, My father has the brightest red hair I've ever seen."

She sits on the bench at the table where she assumes food is going to be served.

"My names Ingun, By the way."

The woman stirs a large copper pot on the fire.

"Sami." 

"And what brings you to Helgan, Sami?"

"I'm a traveller...I wish to see all of Tamriel." 

"A traveller?" The woman starts to dish up the stew "My my..Wish I had your courage when I was young."

Samindel smiles, this Ingun reminds her so much of her own mother.

"Where have you been so far?"

"I just left the imperial city.."

"Oh By the nine!" A wooden bowl is placed in front of Samindel "I bet that is such a lovely place.."

"It is indeed.." Samidel picks up a spoon, practically drooling at the smell and sight of the stew before her.

"Is that where you're from?" Ingun sits opposite her

"No no..I'm from Eldenroot..In Valenwood."

"You must find it a awfully big change." Ingun chuckles "From what I hear you wood elves live in great big tree houses."

"Not all of us." Samindel smiles "But yes, there are huge tree's that seem to reach the heavens themselves."

As the conversation continues, Samindel feels the cold of her body leech away, She also feels less lonely, no one has been this kind to her in what seems like a era.

If all Nords are as kind as Ingun, Then her journey across Skyrim will seem like a paradise.


	5. Letter home *Sami*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Samindel to her mother, Farsandra.

_8th Sun 's dusk._

_4E 201._

_Dearest Mother,_

_I have arrived in Skyrim, The land here is cold, but the snow is gorgeous, it reminds me of powdered sugar on the top of the fancy cakes you would buy me as a treat._

_I am currently in the city of Whiterun, this is the first proper city I have been too since crossing the broader, My first introduction to Skyrim and the Nords was in a little village named Helgan, I met a nice woman named Ingun, she reminded me of you._

_How are things back home? I will be staying in Whiterun for the next few weeks, I shall not leave until I get your reply, So no worries about our letters becoming lost._

_I must admit I find myself feeling lonely, its hard to know who to trust out here, So I keep to myself, I told you about the racists in the imperial city, Did I not? Thank the Gods for that guard, or I wouldn't have known what to do._

_Of course, I keep the dagger Father gave me at all on times, strapped to my belt, just like he suggested, Grandfather's bow has been helpful for hunting, the plains of whiterun are lush with game, I make a fair sum of gold from hunting, So I have Grandfather to thank for that._

_Its getting late and I hear my bed calling to me, I shall leave this letter here._

_Goodbye, Much Love Sami xxxx_


	6. More friendly faces. *Sami*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samindel goes out hunting in the mountains around Whiterun, she makes a new friend.

From my spot on the mountains just above the plains of white run, I could see all of the hold's capital. 

Dragonsreach seemed to reach into the sky, it stands high above all of the other buildings. 

The wind is crisp and bites at me through my cloak, the hunt hadn't been as fruitful as I would've hoped, only two dead rabbits hang from my belt.

The sun is beginning to set, but I don't like the idea of returning to the city, I'd much rather camp up here and continue my adventures. 

I wander through the rocky slopes eventually finding a small cave, I clamber inside, I see the skeletal remains of animals, but no live ones, perhaps this den has been abandoned. I have no fear of the wild animals, I've always seemed to have a connection to them, they always seem to let me pass through their homes without incident, unless I attack.

Sitting on the dry cave floor, I gather up a few twigs and use what little magic I know to summon a flame. As the twigs catch alight I can almost hear my Father's voice

'Why do you not join the Mage's guild? That would satisfy your hunger for knowledge...and you'd be safe.'

It was my Mother who urged me to travel, I always got the sense that she wished to be more than a cloth-makers wife. 

I do not doubt she loves my Father dearly, but maybe she would've liked to see a little more of the world before settling down.

Using my hunting knife I skin one of the rabbits and begin to prepare it for roast, I hear the shuffle of steps and I ready myself for a wandering bandit, lured by the fire and promise of loot.

Rather, its a grey wolf with her cubs. She seems weary of me, but sniffs the air, her eyes focused on the cooking meat.

"I mean no harm." I speak softly "I need shelter for the night, if you wish, in return for sleeping here I can offer meat."

I gesture to the other rabbit, The wolf seems to understand, she walks forward.

Her cubs seem less weary of me, rather they seem more interested in my pack than anything else. 

With a quick look from their mother they retreat to her side, Funny, how even amongst creatures a mothers stare can command her children. 

I prepare both rabbits for food, Once they are both cooked I cut one up and offer it to the wolf.

She takes it, sharing it amongst her cubs. 

"I assume you have not met one like me before." I bite into my own piece of meat, enjoying the warmth as it spreads from my mouth to my toes. "Where I'm from, we are far more connected to nature, You have no need to fear me."

If a bandit did stumble upon me, they'd think me mad, sat in a dimly lit cave, eating burnt rabbit and talking to a wolf. 

Maybe I am mad, but The wolf mother seems to trust me, and I'm warm.

Thats all I could ask for really.


	7. Siblings. *Ani and Yri*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annisa and Yrski sit down for food.

The cave was dark, damp and smelled faintly of decay. Sat on the floor wrapped in a wool blanket, filling his claws down to a sharp point, Yrski watches as Annisa lights a fire.

“It's fine, I’ll prepare supper all by myself, Don’t worry yourself brother.” Annisa snarks 

“You're the one who dragged me down here.” Yrski replies “And I’m the one who had to fight through a spiders nest.” 

“I could have handled that myself.” Annisa pulls out the wraps of beef from her pack 

Yrski laughs “Before or after you hid in the corner?” 

Annisa doesn’t respond, Of all people Yrski should know that she’s terrified of spiders ever since she fell into their Father’s tool shed and landed in a nest of the cursed creatures. 

“After all of this, you owe me enough ale to make a mammoth hungover.” 

“No.” 

This sharp response causes Yrski to raise his eyebrows

“After last time, Father said he isn’t paying to get you out of the dungeons again.”

Yrski vaguely remembers getting drunk and smashing a bottle over the head of someone who called him a ‘Kitty-cat’ 

Only problem was that the person was a visiting noble and didn’t like having an ale bottle smashed over him. 

“I’ll behave myself.” Yrski insists “Even if some stuck up piece of cow-dung insults me.”

“Let it wash over you, Yri, its what I do.” 

Fighting is definitely not something the twins shared, Annaise wasn’t violent in the slightest, which makes Yrski even more protective of her. 

“I just don’t like people making fun of my tail.” Yrski stands up and starts to help his sister prepare food “We’re from Skyrim, we have as much of a right to be here as everyone else.”

“I agree.” Annaise smiles “Now, less politics more cutting up carrots.” 

“Yes Mother.” Yrski grumbles 

Since when was he a house maid?


	8. When Lynra met Ravenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynra is my OC while Ravenanna belongs to ass_sass_sin_o.

The trees swayed in the light breeze, their orange leaves falling to the grass below, Ravenna took in the beauty all around her, the smell of the grass, the sound of birds singing.

On the breeze she can smell burning logs and a faint smell of something sweet, curiosity gets the better of her and she follows her nose to its source. 

Its a small camp, made up of a fire and tent, A horse is tied up to a nearby tree but no sign of an owner. 

Lynra watches from the treeline as the Bosmer walks over to her horse and strokes her maine, she has a bow on her back and a dagger at her hip, but she doesn’t seem like a bandit or looter. 

“Afternoon.” She emerges from the tree’s, the other woman aims her bow in a second, an arrow ready to pierce the stranger's neck should the need arise. “I mean no harm.”

Lynra holds up her arms to prove her point 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” Ravenna lowers her bow “All sorts of dangers around here.”

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself.” Lynra responds, a small ball of flames appears in her palm “Would you like to join me?”

“Join...you?” Ravenanna is taken by surprise, its one thing to find a woman alone in the woods, it's another thing for her to be so kind.

“I was just about to eat my lunch..” Lynra kneels in front of the fire and stirs a pot “Venison stew..I have plenty to share.” 

“If you insist.” 

There’s a peaceful silence between the pair as Lynra serves up the stew and hands out some crusty bread.

“What brings you to the Rift?” Ravenanna asks

“I have business in Riften.” Lynra scoops up some stew with the crust of her bread

“Oh?”

“Yes..” Lynra pauses “I don’t suppose you know of the thieves guild?”

Ravenanna smiles “I may do..”


End file.
